fategovnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashu Kyrielite
}} |hp = 1854/10302 }} |gatk= 10575 |ghp= 15619 |stars = 4 |cost = 0 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 80 |id = 1 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 24.5% |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 9.9% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish, Demi-servant |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Mashu Kyrielite, còn được gọi là Shielder, là Servant đầu tiên trong Fate/Grand Order và Là Class Shielder duy nhất trong Fate franchise. Mashu là Servant duy nhất có 0 cost. Và, là Shielder duy nhất, Mashu cũng là Servant duy nhất không bị weak với Berserkers. Mashu cũng là Servant duy nhất cho đến nay đã có cả 3★ và 4★. Ngoài ra,Skill Strengthening, Ascension và Noble Phantasm không thể nâng cấp theo cách bình thường . Shielder's 1st Ascension sẽ tự xảy ra khi hoàn thành Septem. Xảy ra 2nd Ascension khi hoàn thành Chapter 4, Arrow 2 của London. Thêm vào đó, Mashu nhận được những Animation và đối thoại mới cho 2 Battle Sprite khi đạt được E Pluribus Unum. Trong suốt 6M Downloads Campaign mức level 2nd Ascension tăng lên đến 60, như là một SR Servant. Khi clear Chapter 15, Arrow 1 của Camelot, Mashu đạt được 3rd và trở thành một SR Servant. Thêm vào đó, Skill đầu tiên được bonus giảm damage. Sau khi hoàn thành Chapter 17, Arrow 4 của Camelot, Noble Phantasm của Mashu được nâng cấp từ Level 1 đến 2 và Noble Phantasm thay đổi từ Lord Chaldeas sang Lord Camelot, với animation mới và một BGM thêm. Sau khi clear Babylonia chapter, Mashu level cap sẽ được tăng lên 10 level ở level 80 tại ngay max cap và unlock hình ảnh ascension cuối cùng. Sau khi clear Salomon, Mashu NP level được tăng lên từ 2 lên 3. Active Skills First Skill= - Exalted Impervious Wall of Snowflakes= }} |-| Second Skill= }} |-| Third Skill= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Lord Chaldeas= |-| Lord Camelot= Unlock khi clear Chapter 17 (4/5) map Camelot. |-| Lord Chaldeas Video= |-| Lord Camelot Video= Ascension Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |5}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Mashu không thể bị burn hoặc sử dụng làm kinh nghiệm cho servant khác. * Không có Shielder experience card, vì vậy chỉ có kinh nghiệm cấp cao All-Class sẽ bonus một kinh nghiệm lớn. * Mashu 3rd Active Skill was originally Battle Continuation C, but it was changed to the skill Shield of Rousing Resolution with the release of London. * Mashu is currently unavailable for holy grail ascension. * The Chaldea Standard Craft Essence, obtainable during the Valentine 2016 Event, was the first official mention of Matthew's Romanized name; previously, the English-speaking community called her "Mashu" based on the katakana. In Japanese, where pronunciation of "th" is not natural, マシュー (Mashu) is how Matthew translates. * In the Fate/Grand Order ~First Order~http://anime.fate-go.jp/ Cast List, the proper Romanization of the name by TYPE-MOON is Mashu Kirielight. * Taneda effectively went on hiatus on 30 Oct 2016 23:59 JST and replaced by Takahashi Rie on 1 Oct 2016 00:00 JST. Images shielder1.png|Stage1 shielder2.png|Stage2 shielder3.png|Stage3 shielder4.png|Stage4 mashuswimsuit.png|Swimsuit MashuAprilFool.jpg|April Fool mashusprite1.png|Sprite 1 mashusprite2.png|Sprite 2 Mashusprite3.png|Sprite 3 mashuswimsuit1.png|Swimsuit Sprite Lordcamelot.png|NP Pose (Lord Camelot) Mashuanime.png|Anime Masshield.png|Shield Model Mashword.png|Sword Sprite CE594.jpg|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Mashu Narrator 1_1.png|Narrator Heroicmashu.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait